thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YourFavoriteSalmon/Earth at War (World War 3 RP/User Fic: You decide)
I got the news that day, the wikia activity has ran with May, it has really lacked attention... the last, ed-it, was 12 hoursssss a-go. Sad to see, this wiki, without more. Had a writing itch to scratch, so 0 activity will be killed at last. Screw the poem and just join! Roleplay in Comments or User Fic written by me? RP in Comments Let Salmon write em'. Plot April 4th, 2023... evil has risen from the hearts of men. China and Russia have allied, forming the United Communism Alliance, and with it, invading the countries of Asia. North Korea, Kazahkastan, and India have joined out of fear. Japan is under attack, as well as the southeastern asian countries. However, they aren't the only forces that have invaded. ISIS, Al Quada, and many other terrorist groups have united themselves, planning to take over the middle east and attack the west. So far, the Terrorist Organized have already taken over Syria, Iraq, Iran, Turkey, Jordan, Lebanon, Cyprus, and parts of Saudia Arabia. Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates are currently under attack, the NATO forces stationed there the only ones keeping the TO at bay. Ancient evils have also awakened however deep in Argentina. The government has been overthrown by the descendents of Adolf Hitler. Neo-Nazis have taken over much of south america, forming the New Third Reich. Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Southern Brazil, Paraguay, and parts of Peru and Bolivia have been overrrun. Seeing the threat of darkness, the soldiers of the west have risen. NATO has grown with the dark times. The United States, Canada, Mexico, and many central american countries have joined forces with major european countries such as Spain, France, England, Ukraine, Germany, Italy, Greece, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and even Iceland. Many smaller european countries have allied as well, but exceptions (Bulgaria to be specific) have allied with others. You probably skipped that amazing geography lesson, so here's where you come in. You're yourself (or if you don't wanna be, that's cool too) that has been drafted or volunteered to join the military. You will then fight in the war, and if your lucky, survive and live to tell about it. So char sheet time! Char Sheets Name: Age: (19-35 is normally the age limit for recruiting) Gender: Apperance: ('''Pic accepted) '''Home Country: Unit Joined (see list of Units below): Side in the War: Skills: Other: Example Name: Yeehaw Axlerod Age: 21 Gender: Male Home Country: Romania Unit Joined (see list of Units below): European Air Services Side in the War: NATO Skills: Ace pilot, accurate shot. Other: Incredibly weird. The Cast (AKA YOU!) Bold: 'Wounded in Action ''Italics: Missing in Action Strike Through: Killed in Action Cast Gallery Emilia-Users-Reborn.jpg|Clarissa McKnight ZavieroN.jpg|Zaviero Nikolaenkov KathleenRLWW3.jpg|Freja Majken LysanderGaleRL2.jpeg|Francis Criscora Della.jpg|Della Grace mightbeme.jpg|Elias De Leone Military Units United Communism Alliance пехота: The basic infantry. The bulk of the army. 空军: The air force. The air support to the пехота and военно-морской флот. военно-морской флот: The navy. Operates mostly in water. (Note: There are special divisions in each military unit. You'll be assigned one.) Terroism Organized Al Quada: The main terrorists, making up the infantry and air forces of the TO. Somali Pirates: The navy of the terrorists. ISIS: The elite, specialized terrorists, mostly in undercover bomb raids on major enemy cities. The New 3rd Reich Wehrmacht: The army. Regular foot soldiers. Kriegsmarine: The navy. Luftwaffe: The air forces. Waffin SS: The elite soldiers of the New 3rd Reich. Nato NATO Army and Artillery: The bulk of the NATO fighting force. Contains foot soldiers and artillery weapons. NATO Navy: The naval forces of NATO. NATO Airforce: The air support of the NATO. NATO Special Forces: Combine all the NATO special forces into one, and you get this. Countries and Sides United Communism Alliance '''Major Russia China India Kazahkstan North Korea ''Minor'' Uzbekistan Kyrgzstan Taikistan Bhutan Nepal Bangladesh Northern Burhma Taiwan Terrorism Organized 'Major' Syria Turkey Iraq Iran Somalia Western Afghanistan ''Minor'' Kuwait Jordan Lebanon North Saudi Arabia Tunisia Morocco Northern Algeria The New 3rd Reich 'Major' Argentina Chile Uruguay Paraguay ''Minor'' Southern Brazil Southern Bolivia Southern Peru Falkland Islands NATO 'Major' United States Canada Mexico England Spain France Germany Australia Ukraine Norway Sweden Finland Italy Greece ''Minor'' Denmark Poland Belgium Iceland Macedonia Albania Serbia Bosnia Croatia Belarus Portugal Israel Egypt Sides (Map Edition) Fronts South American Front New 3rd Reich vs Nato NATO fights the New 3rd Reich, both sides attempting to gain control of South America. The hot climated on the tropical frontline can prove difficult, with humid days filled with many nasty critters and insects. Jungle warfare and city takeovers are to be expected here. Florida Keys Front United Communist Alliance vs NATO NATO attempts to seize control over the communist Cuba to keep the UCA spies out of North America. Many naval battles will take place in this tropical island warfare. Central Africa Front New 3rd Reich vs Terrorism Organized Both sides seek control over Central Africa. Hot and humid jungles and scorching deserts filled with poisonous animals will provide problems for both sides of the front. Afghan, Pakistan, Turkmenstan Front Terrorism Organized vs United Communist Alliance The UCA expands there westward land grab, but runs into problems with TO in the mountainous lands of Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Turkmenstan. The mountains are cold and rugged, and the valleys hot and dry. Middle Eastern Front NATO vs Terrorism Organized Terrorism Organized plans on seizing the rest of Saudi Arabia, UAE, Oman, and Yemen from NATO. They also plan on overrunning Egypt and Israel, making hectic fighting on the coasts of the Red Sea as well as inland Saudia Arabia. West Russian Front NATO vs United Communist Alliance On the cold west russian front, snowfall and subarctic conditions make anything difficult. NATO forces fight for control of Moscow, an important city, while the UCA does the same. Southeastern Africa Front New 3rd Reich vs United Communist Alliance The new 3rd reich clash with the United Communist Alliance in Southeastern Africa over control of the east Africa coast. The 3rd Reich hopes to drive the UCA out of Madagascar to rid them from Africa for good. Korean Front NATO vs United Communist Alliance Nato and UCA fight for control of South Korea, considering it to be the second Korean war. The harsh mountains and border wall will be tough for armies to cross. Mediteranean Sea Front NATO vs Terrorism Organized NATO attempts to defend Spain, Italy, and Greece against TO invaders from North Africa, as large naval and coastal battles happen in the Mediteranean Sea. Japanese Front NATO vs United Communist Alliance Japan calls for help against the Chinese invasion. The United States and Australia have answered, as NATO attempts to fight off the UCA in Japan. Oceania Front NATO vs United Communist Alliance The UCA have begun there invasion of the Oceanian island nations south of Thailand. Australia and New Zealand attempt to fight them off, in a heated battle in the tropical island warfare. Casualty Chart With war, comes many, MANY casualties. For more in depth crap visit the wikia . (Advertising is wrong Salmon!) The War Begins Seaman Recruit Della Grace Barents Sea, Near Murmansk, Russia The bitter morning air woke me as I rose from my bunk on the SS Polaris. I thought the start of the war to be a bad dream, something I hoped to wake up from. But it wasn't. The UCA started this war when they launched that nuke at the United States. Many innocent people died, and NATO was quick to react. With the biggest nations at war however, countries in South America and the Middle East rose to rash power. Facism had returned to the world, spreading like disease over South America. Terrorist groups have united under one banner, and have already taken plans of bombing every city that opposes them into consideration. I enlisted to the naval forces as soon as I could. The training days were long and hard, but after weeks of the brutal regime, I was ready. They gave me the rank of Seaman Recruit, and yesterday, I was assigned to the SS Polaris, en route from St. Johns, Canada to Murmansk, Russia. The cold weather meant we must have been close to the Arctic circle. The fleet had restocked at the NATO controlled Iceland, and set sail. I walked out on the deck of the ship, pulling my coat tighter as my breath became visible in the cold air. "Up early seaman? Or in your case, seawoman?" Captain Briggs asked me. He was the captain of the SS Polaris, his command only under the admiral. "Yes sir. Just getting a breath of air." The captain nodded, before he returned back to the command center. Dusk was falling, as I just got done finishing up supper in the mess hall. Thankfully I wasn't the only woman aboard the Polaris, which didn't surprise me. Just as many women signed up as men, something new in these world wars. All of a sudden, alarms began to sound. "To your battle stations!" Briggs shouted over the intercom. Chaos and hectic shouting sounded, as men and women of the Polaris armed themselves. The war had been quiet ever since the nuclear attack on the United States. It seemed the first battle had begun. "UCA Ships on the horizon!" I heard one lieutenant shout. "I see them!" An artillery gunner said, as the loud boom of the anti-naval cannon sounded when it fired. Armed with the Canadian standar Colt Canada C7 Rifle, P226, and trust knife, I got in formation with the other soldiers as bullets began to fly. The big cruisers of both sides halted as they shot at each other. UCA Soldiers began to pile on to smaller landing boats to hijack our cruisers. I aimed my C7 at the men on the landing boats and began to spray bullets all over them. My rounds had killed 3 men already, but more landing boats were coming. They soldiers on them were firing back, as I heard a bullet whistle past my ear. The man next to me fell backwards, as I ducked down behind the bow, not wishing to suffer the same fate. I recognized my deceased comrade, Peter Mitten, as I looked, horrified as his dead eyes stared into mine. I got no break however, as the landing boats began to board the Polaris. Men and women of the UCA had gotten on the deck, as a battle raged on the Polaris. A burly man aimed his AK-74 at me, but I was quicker. I put three bullets into his head, rushing past him as he fell. I shot two more soldiers on the way to the control center, as I ran inside for cover. The deck was lost, and anyone who hadn't made it below deck or in the control room was dead. "The Polaris is over taken, I repeat, it's overtaken!" The radio operator said. Briggs got angry, ripping the radio from the operator, speaking loudly into it "Open fire on the Polaris. I'd rather see her sink than fall to the UCA." We all were stunned. Briggs had gone mad. Sure enough, explosions sounded as the ship began to shake. Screams of agony and terror from the UCA soldiers were loud on the deck, and I knew there was no where to go. Running out back on the deck, nearly vommiting at the sight I saw, I averted my eyes, rushing below decks. Fierce fighting still continued, the narrow halls being filled with blood and bodies. I was flung into the wall, letting out of cry of pain as I hit the metal wall hard. The cruiser kept shaking, and soon, I heard the gunfighting stop. Water was rushing from the main entrance to the lower decks, as I saw UCA soldiers retreating. I attempted to follow, but a stream of water blasted me off my feet. I felt my blood freeze as the frigid waters of the north atlantic soaked my clothes, as my breath was stolen by the rushing water. I opened my eyes, as they nearly froze as well, finding myself floating underwater. Vision too blurry, I could make out the flooded lower decks, as I swam around, trying to find the exit to the sinking ship. Bodies of the dead floated around, while the living frantically squirmed, trying to find an exit as well. Then, a fire erupted inside of me. My lungs were burning as I heard my heart thumping furiously. Air rushed out of my mouth, as bubbles flew from my mouth. I brought a gloved hand over my mouth, as my heart beat faster and faster the closer I got to death. All of the other living soldiers began to go still as well, and soon I found myself alone. The only alive thing left in the sinking cruiser, I came to accept my fate. I closed my eyes, and breathed out the last of my air as I felt my body relax. My heart slowed, and my reflex to breathe kicked in, as I inhaled large amounts of water. I ignored the pain of drowning, my last thoughts being of my family, who would be in grief hearing the death of their daughter, sister, and fiance... I remembered my love's face one last time, knowing he too enlisted in the NATO forces as well... and with that, it all faded to black, as the pain ended and death took me over. Private Aaron Grey Barents Sea, Near Murmansk, Russia I'd been assigned to escort the convoy as it moved towards the UK, but when we ran into a canadian fleet, things began to go differently then planned. I swerved my fighter jet out of the way of a flak gun's bullets, as I flew straight up, preparing to attack back. I flew back down, air strafing the deck of the huge combat cruiser. My twin guns killed so many panicking NATO sailors who hadn't managed to get to cover, as I flew back up into the sky to get another strafe in. "Private Grey... fire your missiles on the flagship! If it goes down the fleet will lose any order it has." The squad leader of our airforces said into my jet's radio. "It will be done." I say as I swing the jet around, speeding past more anti-aircraft guns. I spin the jet around and point my front right to the command center aboard the Canadian Flagship. I press down the missile trigger, and I watch as my fired missiles sail right into the command center, blowing it into pieces. I was relishing my victory when I felt my aircraft shake around wildly... "Chyort (Damn!)" I curse as I figure out my jet had been hit from behind. Another ship must have shot me down, as I knew that I was going down. I had to make the choice to crash on the Canadian Flagship and risk explosion, or into the ocean and risk drowning. I chose the former, landing my crashing jet onto the deck. I ejected from the craft before it exploded into the ship. I quickly pressed my parachute, trying to arc myself to land on one of our ships. Luck wasn't on my side as a rough arctic breeze headed my course for another Canadian ship. I knew they would capture me, and I'd rather die than be a prisoner of war. Unsheathing my tactical knife, I began to cut at the strings attaching me to my parachute. I get them both cut and plummet 15 feet into the Barents Sea, the cold water rushing to my core. I swim to the surface, and I knew hypothermia would kill me. "Well, this is where it ends..." I mutter, when I hear shouting in Russian. "Come on Private Grey, we got them on the run!" Two sailors pulled me from the water on there landing craft, and I was face to face with my former drill seargent. "Heat this soldier up men. You, pilot, sail us back to the Sochi." He says, as I watch what remains of the Canadian fleet retreat. The first battle of the war was a victory for the UCA, but with all things, it was just a battle. "We've won today men, but we have a long, grueling war ahead." Private First Class Francis Criscora Andes Mountains, Near Cusco, Peru 1 PM on Janurary 16th here in Peru... no sign of any action yet. "Are you recording again?" One of my fellow soldiers Chris asked me. "Yea, got a problem with it?" It must have intimidated him, because he made no mention of it anymore. A few moments later and sarge had returned from Cusco, which had been the NATO command post against the New 3rd Reich's offensive. "Alright rangers. N3R's have been spotted up the mountain, probably setting up fortifications in the local cave up there. We've been ordered to flush em' out. Now let's go kill some nazi bastards!" After a not so glorious hike up the mountain, the mouth of the cave revealed it's self near the summit. As soon as it was in sight, I heard men shouting in portuguese and german. They were there, waiting for us. A hail of gunfire opened up, as I quickly shuffled behind cover. "Somebody kill that kraut operating that mortar!" I heard the sarge order, as I knew I was best for the opprotunity. I brought my M39 Marksman Rifle out, aiming the scope down. A huge boom of the mortar followed as I heard an explosion near me, forcing me to duck or be hit by flying rocks. I aimed again, this time shooting before the soldier could load a mortar. A clean shot to the neck took him out, and without their artillery, our ranger squad moved forward, overpowering the forces occupying the mouth of the cave. I strafed left, shooting my pistol at a N3R soldier. He fell back and his body rolled down the mountain, when another soldier opened fire on me. Pinned down behind a large rock, the soldier kept on firing his smg. I waited for the break when he had to reload, as I popped around and put many pistol rounds in him. After I killed that guy, the gunfight went quiet. "Alright men, move forward. I have a feeling there are more of them hiding inside the cave. Move with caution." The seargent said, as I took a last look at the recent fight. About 14 or so enemy soldiers were killed, and we had only lost about 3. We moved inside the cave, and as we did, it got darker, and darker. "Stay frosty." One ranger said near me, as I clicked on the gun mounted flashlight. It was quiet, until about 15 minutes of moving through the cave, we heard men shouting and running towards our location. As soon as they saw us, gunfire lit up the dark caves. This fighting was more brutal, as bullets flew from side to side, men, and some women, screaming in agony as they were gunned down. I was busy aiming at a charging kraut when I was shoved down from behind. A argentinan soldier had me cornered, bayonet ready to stab right into my chest. I rolled to the left as it stabbed into the cave rocks behind me, getting stuck. Not wasting any time, I kicked him in the head, knocking him to the floor. I aimed my rifle while he was down and let 3 shots into his body. A few more seconds of fighting and the last enemy soldier went down, leaving the cave quiet. My nemsis Chris investigated the body of the last soldier we killed, saying "Sir, it seems this guy was there leader..." The sarge confirmed Chris's claim, but we still pushed on. "Those soldiers weren't running towards us to fight... but they were running from something." I said to the guy next to me. "Yea thanks, now your making me nervous." We dropped down a narrow shaft, and a wide circular room in the cavern was revealed to us. This was where the N3R was basing, as they had plenty of flood lights and tons of supplies stacked here... but that wasn't it. Many N3R troops were dead in the room, and on closer investigation, they weren't killed by bullet wounds.... they had been partially eaten. "I knew they were running from something!" I said, but the sarge hushed me. "Whatever killed these men wasn't human. We need to get out of here. Everyone, move back towards the mouth of the cave. We need to-" Sarge was cut out by an ear piercing scream. One of our female soldiers had been jumped on by a wild looking creature, and being eaten alive. I shot my gun, killing the beast. The girl was bleeding badly, as I ran over to assist her. "What the hell is that thing?" I heard someone ask, when we all saw in the dark something unsettling... Eyes... tons and tons of red eyes from the depths of the cave. Growling beasts... These N3R Soldiers weren't trying to spy on us... they were digging for an occult power... and it seems that they awakened it. "EVACUATE THE AREA!" Sarge said, as hundreds of beasts jumped from the dark and guns began to blaze. We were going to have to fight our way back to the surface. Specialist Freja Majkin 3 AM, Janurary 24th, 2023: Near Terhovia, Latvia, Latvia-Russian Border The bitter wind of winter blew strong through the NATO frontlines, chilling even the hardiest to the bone. Being from Sweden, the cold never was a problem to me, but to some of the soldiers who had come from places like Spain or some of the Central American countries, it was a nightmare. I had taken the night watch, as we had been at a current ceasefire with Russian soldiers firing from across the border. Blizzardly conditions had made sure of that. "Freja." I heard a voice call out. I turned around, seeing two of my friends and fellow soldiers. "Zaviero and Elias..." I say, surprised. "Why are you two still up?" I wait for their response, before Elias explains "Night terrors." He had changed quiet a bit since I first saw him, becoming a little more paranoid and bloodthirsty as the days went on. "Well, come and have a seat then." The two sat by me in the trench, as the winter wind howled a lonely tune. "How's your watch been?" Zaviero asked. Unlike Elias, Zaviero looked and acted the same as he always did, and it was nearly impossible to see the war take effect on him. "Uneventful, as usual." I reply. Zaviero then looked to the night sky, pointing up to the stars. "You see, there's always something to look at." Sure enough, the northern lights filled the sky, a thing reminding me of my home in Sweden. "Never seen those before..." Elias replied, before looking back at his feet. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Zaviero asked me with a smile. However, with the sound of heavy footsteps in the snow, we all grew silent. I flipped the safety off my finnish-made RK 62, preparing to shoot it at some russians... "Woah, point the weapons away, it's just me, Jon." The barely 17 year old soldier said to us. He had next watch, which gave me relief. "Alright, you keep a look out though, and DON'T fall asleep this time. Colonel Diesel will kill us if he catches you again." I say, telling Jon off for his past screwups. "Can't wait to crawl under some warm furs." Elias said, as he went back into the bunks quickly. Zaviero stayed outside with me, asking me quietly "Can we have a word?" I looked at him, whispering "Sure." as I waited for him to tell me. "Listen, after this war, did you have any... plans?" I stifle a laugh, but can't help but grin. He was going to ask me on a date. "I know what you want, and the answer is yes." Zaviero's face lit up, and he practically skipped off to bed. I followed him, too tired to think about my answer, as I gave into the warmth of sleep. Lieutenant Clarissa McKnight 10:30 AM, Feburary 1st, 2023: North Front Reich Base, Tacna, Peru "Your little nazi regime will fail! You just wait and see!" One of the prisoners of a NATO squad we had captured in Cusco shouted. I pull out my pistol, pointing it at the prisoner. "You are at our mercy now. I'd suggest you show a little bit of respect." The soldier scowled at me, but that shut him up. I put my pistol back in it's holster, when the radio buzzed. "Lieutenant, a huge amount of enemy ships from Panama are coming towards La Yarada. We're going to need your men to assist us against the traitorus Peruvians and NATO Forces." "Alright men, load up. 10 of you stay here and watch the prisoners. Kill them if they attempt escape." I order, as I hop into a jeep. My squad of 40 or so men loads up into multiple vehicles, as we begin to drive towards La Yarada, about a half hour drive away. About 4 miles from the city limit of La Yarada, some Peruvian rebels were trying to set up a roadblock. A firefight began, as I ducked behind the cover of my jeep, pulling out my Colt Python revolver, and raising up to take aim and fire. I put down 2 Peruvian rebels with my slugs. The battle ended as soon as it began, as the rebels took off into the jungles. I counted the fallen. 2 of our own and about 12 of them. "Leave the dead. We don't have time for a proper burial." I order, as we continue our journey to La Yarada. We arrive, and sure enough, a fleet of Panama ships are waiting to start a land invasion to take back Peru. I meet with the head commander there, were a bunch of 3rd Reich soldiers were waiting to do battle. "Lieutenant McKnight, pleasure to meet you." Commander Vehger said politely, shaking my hand. "I have a plan for you. I know you are capable of leading, and so I have chosen 6 of our best divers to do this task." Divers? What was his plan? "Your plan requires divers.... what is it?" I ask. "You and 6 other SS divers are going to scuba dive underneath the ships, plant explosive charges, and escape back to land unnoticed. If this plan works, we can annihlate a whole fleet of ships." His plan was strong, but only 7 divers including me was going to be a challenge. There was at least 30 ships setting up a blockade on our harbour. I met with the 6 other divers. 5 men, 1 woman. "Lieutenant McKnight... what are your orders for us?" The biggest man asked. "Gear up... we're going to blow some ships up." I dressed in a dark wetsuit, black fins, and a black dive mask. I looked at my fellow divers, and could tell the girl was nervous. "Calm down... it will be fine." I say. "What is your name anyways?" She looked at me, saying "Alicia... Alicia Morales..." The driver of our stealth boat then gave us the goahead to go underwater. I strapped my oxygen tank to my back, testing the regulator, before signaling to my squad to go in. I jumped in, the warm water easing my skin, as I began to swim towards the first ship. The mission was going good for the first 10 minutes, as my fellow divers and I planted explosives on half of the ships. However, a splash alerted us, as we began to see NATO divers coming after us, harpoon guns at the ready. I motioned for two of my divers to continue planting explosives. They fired at the 5 of us who had stayed to fight, and already I heard a muffled scream as blood flowed through the water. Two of my men had been impaled, both probably dead. Me, Alicia, and our big guy Joeseph, met the divers in close quarters. I fought with a fair skinned blonde diver, who's blue eyes stared at me in hatred. She stabbed at me but I grabbed her knife arm, pushing it back. However, she quickly revealed a second knife in her free hand, slashing the cord of my oxygen tank. I took one breath, holding it in, now on my own lungs capacity. Discarding the hefty tank, I became more mobile at the cost of an air supply, as I swam around the diver. She attempted to load her harpoon gun, but I knocked it loose, sending it to the depths of the ocean. I then disarmed one of her knives, driving the blade through her fin and into her foot. She screamed loudly, and I took this opprotunity to get back up behind her. I grabbed her by the neck and forced the regulator from her mouth, putting it in my own to breathe. Without air, the girl began to panic, as I held her in a tight chokehold, watching bubbles flurry from her mouth. After 14 seconds, the bubbles lessened and stopped, and she soon went still. I saw Joe finish off his opponent with a stab to the neck, but Alicia was struggling. The man she was fighting had ripped her mask off, and I knew her vision was blurry from the water. I attempted to swim over, watching Alicia panic as she attempted to reach the surface. The man held her down however, and before I could reach them, Alicia drowned. Anger got to me, as I swam over and brutally butchered the man, as our 2 divers returned. We swam back to the surface. I got on, took my swim mask off to see we weren't out of the clear yet. Loading an AK-47, I aimed it at the speed boats honing into our position. "Detonate the bombs now!" I order, and sure enough, a bunch of explosion go off, creating a massive tidal wave. The Panama ships begin to sink, but the speed boats are still problematic. A gunfight erupted between us and them, as I began loading clip after clip into the 3 enemy speed boats. I managed to shoot the gas tank of one of them, blowing it to pieces. The two other ones fired back, and one of my other divers were shot, they're body falling from our speeding boat and smacking into the water. Now with only 2 divers and the boat driver, my heart began to pound with fear that I was next. Joeseph shot one of the drivers of the other boat, as it turned over and flipped, leaving only one Panama boat left. They slammed into our boat, locking both of us in a battle. One NATO soldier foolishly charges over, and I empty an AK clip into him for his troubles. The second one rushes over, kicking the ak from my hands and shoving me to the floor. I hear 3 shots from behind me, the boat driver has me covered, as the soldier falls over, dead. Joesph fights off two soldiers, his size giving him an edge, as the other diver assists the boat driver. I end up wrestling with a brown haired girl who's a head taller than me. She's stronger than me, and eventually, we end up taking each other off the boat and into the water. We both attempt to get the high ground, to the surface. I punch her and push her under my feet, pushing off her shoulders to get a breath of air. However, she grabs my ankle and drags me back under, delivering several painful punches. I see her begin to swim to the surface for air, but I grab her long ponytail and drag her under, digging my nails into her face. She screams out a lot of air, as I kick off her and watch as she loses consciousness. She'd drown anyways, as I clamber back onto the boat. We arrive back to La Yarada, to see our part of the battle was only a portion. "Lieutenant! Good work, but get back into land combat gear! A massive Peruvian invasion is commencing! We must hold this town!" I nod, and take off to dry off and gear up. I could never catch a break. Corporal Jaasin Toure 8:07 PM, Feburary 1st, 2023: Maintirano, Madagascar "Get these communists out of our home!" The head terror leader yells to the joint operations between us Somali pirates and ISIS operatives. So far, the night attack was working out, and the communists positioned on the western coast never saw it coming. "Corporal Toure! Get in there and clear that nest out!" Seargent Javier ordered. "Yes sir!" I responded, reloading my AK-47, before I busted the door down. I shot the two russians who turned, taking them both down, while the chinese man operating the machine gun turned around. It was too late for him as I put a bullet through his head, taking control of the machine gun. I turned the gun on it's former users, blasting men hiding in buildings and in sand bag fortifications. I killed 5, 10... 15! They began to retreat as our forces moved in, and any unfortunate commie was blasted by the advancing soldiers. "I oughtta give you a promotion for that Corporal Toure." Seargent Javier said, giving me a pat on the back. He then pushed me out of the way, blasting his shotgun at an apparently not dead enemy soldier. "I owe you one sarge." I say, getting up and looking at the gorey corpse of my attempted killer. We had gotten news that the western side of Madagascar had been overtaken, and that our forces were pushing towards the Soviet Controlled East. "With the help of the locals, we should be able to overtake the country in a week." I heard one officer say, as I went to the once soviet bunks. Men were shouting and having a good time, praising Allah and doing what you'd expect us to do. While this victory was easy for us, I knew that the further East we got, the tougher the fighting would get. The soviets had probably sent a call for reinforcements, and I wasn't looking forward to fighting them. Private First Class Francis Criscora 5:08 PM, Feburary 7th, 2023: New Third Reich Labor Camp, near La Rioja, Argentina Bitter wind, cold days of long labor. This N3R POW camp was a bitch, high up in the Andes. They didn't want us to escape, but it was their unlucky day. You see, us soldiers of NATO, we have ourselves a great skill... the skill to form plans. Sarge had formulated a plan, a plan to get us out of here. We'd fake a fight, and when the guard came to break us up, we'd mob him and kill him, take the keys and fight our way out of this hellhole. The plan was to begin soon, as soon as we were allowed out of our cells. "Now Francis..." Chris said to me. We had put our differences away, and had become fire forged friends. Perfect for this fight looking real. We beat on each other, punching and throwing while shouting out insults. The guard came to break us up, that's when I signaled to our designated strangler. He came up behind the guard, putting him in a chokehold. Another soldier wrestled the baton from the guard, beating him to death, as we grabbed the keys. We unlocked the door leading to the area outside, were we'd have to break through a large wall filled with guards. We ran through the narrow tunnel, as N3R soldiers began to be alerted to the riot. We overrran them, taking their H&K P8 pistols. Now armed with firearms, we began to fire at the N3R Soldiers coming to investigate the ruckus. Alarms began to blare as we rushed through, out into the open. Machine gun nests lined along the walls begin to pour lead down on our positions. Dual wielding two P8 pistols, I ran through the charging guards, taking them out as they approached. "Keep fighting men! PUSH!" Sarge yelled to us, as we made our way through the courtyard, getting inside. Tight quarters combat ensued in the cramped hallways, the prison guards upgrading from P8 pistols to a much more dangerous G38. Their automatic rifles began to chew through our ranks, but we still pushed through, killing the dozen or so guards in the hallway. We picked up their guns, as I loaded myself with a G38, 3 reserve clips, and 2 frag grenades. We busted through a blast door, which would lead to stairs up to the battlements of the prison walls. There, we could base jump down and escape on foot. We fought the resistance on the stair cases, before emering on the battlements. I fired my gun, taking out a soldier. I ripped a grenade from his chest, throwing it down the battlements. It exploded, sending part of the wall collapsing down. Gunfire was coming from everywhere. From the battlements, down from the courtyard, then our fears were confirmed. A Eurocopter Tiger flew up from the gound, aiming it's double miniguns at our positions. I ducked back into the stairwell, hearing the dual guns lay waste to our troops. When I went back out, tons and tons of NATO prisoners lie dead or dying on the battlements. I joined the few who were still firing, which included Chris and Sarge. "Shoot the pilots!" Sarge ordered, before he was blown to bits by minigun fire. I ducked down with Chris and about 9 remaining prisoners. "Sarge is dead... damnit Francis, I thought I'd never say this. You have to be the new sarge." I nodded, before raising up. Time seemed to slow down, as I focused down the sights of my G38. I slowly began to hear the miniguns rev up, as I pulled the trigger, a sole bullet flying at the Eurocopter Tiger... It began to crash toward the ground, my bullet finding the pilot. It exploded into the wall, sending us all crashing back down... I woke up from unconsciousness, in a room. Chris was the only one in there, loading a shotgun. "Almost out... c'mon Francis." He then revealed a pair of motorcycles. "Where are the others?" I ask. "Didn't make it. It's just us now. We have to get back to base." The engine started, as enemy soldiers busted through the door. I hit the throttle, taking off with Chris as we went through the mountainous road. Enemy jeeps and trucks began to chase after us, firing their guns at us. I aimed my P8 pistol, shooting one truck's driver, sending it flipping off the mountain. "Now Francis, get on the truck!" Chris shouted to me, riding right by a combat truck. Chris opened the driver door, throwing the N3R soldier driving into the speedy road. He climbed in the truck, as I jumped into the bed of it, our discarded motorcycles exploding into the pursuing jeeps. It seemed like we'd be in the clear, but an anti tank missile slammed into the side of the truck, sending us plowing to the cliff's edge. IT was over. No one was going to survive. I heard coughing, as I ran over to my friend, Chris. "Franics... it's over for me..." he says, a huge piece of shrapnel imbedded into his chest. "We're going to escape together, come on CHRIS!" I shout. He shakes his head, saying "It's too late... go, into the river. They'll think you died in the crash." Seeing approaching N3R soldiers, I gave him my G38 and grenades, only keeping the P8 for survival. "Take out as many as you can." I tell him. He smiles a rugged smile, and says "I will." I then leap from the cliff, flying into the river. Through the sound of water rushing in my ears, I could hear gunfire. I surfaced, and suddenly, it stopped. Unable to look back, I swam down the river, hoping to get back into NATO territory. Freja Majkin 6 PM, Feburary 22nd, 2023: 23 miles from Moscow, Russia Fierce fighting had been going on all day in the snow covered forests near Moscow. Tons of UCA troops kept firing from everywhere, this forest being a nightmare. Yet the NATO forces continued to push on, trying to take Moscow. It would be a devastating blow to the UCA if we could take Moscow. I fire my RK 62 at some russian troops who quickly take cover. They shoot back as I find myself sliding through the snow behind the cover of a large log. I pull the pin of a grenade, tossing it at the russians who I had fired at previously. They took off running, and I gunned them down as they ran, moving my position forward. Another NATO soldier and I hid behind a boulder, peeking out to fire off a few rounds. The soldier was soon shot and killed, as a UCA soldier popped around, his gun trained right on my chest. However, a shovel goes into the soldier's head, causing him to scream loudly. Elias is there, constantly beating the dying man with his trench shovel, even after the soldier's dead. "STOP! ELIAS STOP!" I yell, grabbing his arm before he got another swing in. Elias glared at me, and I thought he would kill me too, but Zaviero arrived to the scene. We 3 fight through the woods, taking down UCA troopers. "Push the maggots back to their holes!" Colonel Diesel shouted to the NATO soldiers as the UCA began to make a quick retreat. We continued our advance, chasing them out of the woods and into the open. The huge city of Moscow stood out some 15 miles away, as I watched B-52 fighter jets swoop overhead, and soon drop firebombs on the city. Many NATO soldiers cheered, but I was horrified, knowing there would be innocent civillians in that city. Elias, who's changes were scaring me, looked ahead, still shaking from his brutal beatdown of that poor UCA soldier. "The UCA is nearly done for." Zaviero said to me, grabbing my hand. "Soon we can return home and live in peace." Category:Blog posts